Certain substituted di-tert-butylphenol derivatives are known to be effective as anti-inflammatory, analgesic and/or antipyretic agents. Of particular interest regarding the subject invention is tebufelone, 1-3,5-bis(1,1-dimethylethyl)-4-hydroxyphenyl-5-hexyn-1-one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,966 issued to Loomans, Matthews & Miller on Nov. 24, 1987. (The compound is termed 4-(5'-hexynoyl)-2,6-di-tert-butylphenol therein.) Related compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,303 issued to Loomans, Matthews & Miller on Jul. 11, 1989 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,428 issued to Dobson, Loomans, Matthews & Miller on Jul. 18, 1989. Certain compositions of tebufelone are disclosed in European Patent Application No. 0,431,659 of Kelm & Bruns published Jun. 12, 1991.
It is an object of the subject invention to provide solid dispersion pharmaceutical compositions for peroral administration of tebufelone which provide good bioavailability of the compound.